


do my singing in the shower

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Commander Jean Kirstein, Falling In Love, Fucking, Gay, Intimacy, Just Sex, Kissing, Letting It All Out, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nudity, Older Characters, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Steamy, Surprise Sex, Top Marco Bott, Water, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, attack on titan - Freeform, just gonna leave this here, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's brain is practically fried from a long day of training, and he knows for certain that there's a gross coat of sweat and grime and whatever else stuck on his body. He makes his way to the private bathroom that only a select few get to use, and isn't too overjoyed to find that someone's already occupying his place. How fucking delightful.</p><p>Figuring out this person's identity isn't too hard, because Jean recalls who he last saw in the barracks or in the mess hall drinking. Eren, Connie, Reiner, and Bert were all doing what they were supposed to, but Marco wasn't.</p><p>It's already nearing midnight, and Jean isn't too keen on waiting another 20 minutes or even longer to take his shower in peace. So what's he gonna do about it? Join said criminal who took his place. Except all doesn't go according to plan, and Jean spends close to a half an hour washing every nook and crevice.</p><p>((mildly based off of: http://czerwik.tumblr.com/post/86835737439/sorry-for-a-sketchy-doodle-form-guys-next-time  </p><p>just because older jeanmarco is fucking hot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	do my singing in the shower

Jean hears the constant sound of water drumming on the porcelain tub, and even dares to peek through the tiny crack in the bathroom door. Just moments ago, he had planned on cleaning up for the night and heading back to the barracks, but those thoughts are quickly diminished as he realizes that someone’s beat him to it. He certainly doesn’t feel like going to bed without a shower, but you snooze, you lose.

He comes to the conclusion that it must be none other than his commander-in-crime Marco Bodt, because it’s late at night and most everyone is in bed with the exception of a few scragglers that are preoccupied with drinking their cares away. Jean doesn’t have a problem with Marco beating him to the shower, but you bet your ass that he’s going to try to wiggle his way out of waiting 15 minutes for the hot water to come back. Multitasking isn’t really his thing, but tonight is an exception.

Hands inching closer to the old doorknob, he sneaks into the bathroom ever so slowly to ensure that he doesn’t make a lot of noise. Once he’s in the steamy little room, he shuts the door tight.

Just then, an idea sparks his brain. Before he knows it, he’s removing his uniform, tedious straps coming off first. Once those complicated, dastardly things are off, Jean tosses the rest of his uniform on the floor where it adds to the pile Marco had already made. Jean is careful to set his boots off to the side and place his prized blue bolo tie in a safe spot above the sink where it belongs. He even catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, tired amber eyes prominent as ever and messy auburn hair tousled to the max.

He’s not worried at all about showering together, because his body is nothing Marco hasn’t seen before. First time it happened was when they were trainees, and that seemed like so many years ago. Everyone had to be out in the open in those shitty showers like they were on a fucking stage with God knows what on the tiles, like bugs, spit, and grime on the floor. It wasn’t a pretty time for Jean and his insecurities. This time, it’s different, though.

He knows that things aren’t going to be awkward, because they’ve known each other for what feels like the longest time. Plus, showering together would be killing two birds with one stone. It would also save the higher-ups the anguish of complaining about the water bill that’s been racked up, and the stress of scolding them to limit their time in the shower. They’re screwed either way, because it looks like Jean and Marco are gonna be in here for a pretty long time, washing every nook and cranny and doing whatever else people normally do in the shower.

Deciding not to make a ruckus and scare the living daylights out of Marco, Jean sneaks toward the shower that’s emitting a _ridiculous_ amount of steam and slightly pulls back the cloth curtain so he can wriggle his way in. The warm water feels amazing on his overworked feet and tense shoulders, but he’s distracted from the sensations by a gasp and sudden wet, scuffling noises.

No one says a word, but when he turns around, he sees Marco in a rather strange, intimate position. It doesn’t take long for Jean to realize what’s going on, and when he sees Marco thumbing the head of his hard cock and biting his lip, he knows that maybe he should have allowed the guy some privacy. Contrary to that belief, there’s no such thing as a sign that hangs on the bathroom door and lets everyone know that you’re jacking off and need your alone time. Jean had no way of knowing what he was going to be faced with. Maybe he’s less at fault than he thinks.

By this point, he’s not really sure what to do next. Should he leave or proceed to washing his face like he normally would and pretend that nothing just happened? He finds it hard to make eye contact with the man whose body is dusted with freckles in every which direction, and something hits him when he realizes that Marco’s _looking_ at his body. It almost seems like he’s admiring it, but no, Jean’s mind has to be playing tricks on him. It’s probably just the dim lighting of the bathroom distorting things.

They’re not making eye contact, but it seems as though the older male is _checking Jean out_ as his coffee-brown eyes drift down to his navel, private areas, and finally his firm ass. There’s also a bunch of bruises adorning his legs from the tight straps they have to wear, but Marco could give less of a shit because he has them too. Damn 3DMGs.

Jean decides to act spontaneously and follow his gut, because he knows that actions speak louder than words. Not to mention he sure as hell isn’t going to be able to muster up the courage to say anything. Maybe things are better off that way. Arms wrapping around a toned waist, he leans in slowly before planting a chaste kiss on Marco’s cheek where a haven of freckles happens to reside. He then kisses him on the lips in a way that’s soft, warm, and meaningful.

When they part, Marco’s left looking at him with half-lidded eyes that almost questions what’s going to happen next. It’s obvious that he wants more, and Jean’s quite the sucker for that look.

As if just looking at Marco in the nude wasn’t enough to get him hard as a rock, Jean lets out a pent-up moan as they grind into each other. Marco’s hips seem to know exactly what they want, and Jean knows he’s not thinking with his mind anymore when he pulls him in for a rough kiss.

Sure, Marco toughened up when he became a commander, but he seems out-of-character because Jean is still so used to the submissive nice-guy soldier he used to know. Maybe it’s just Marco’s rowdiness that has him acting like he is. Needless to say, Jean loves the new Marco just the same, if not more, complete with some stubble on his chin and unkempt hair.

Before they know it, he’s busy nipping at Jean’s neck which is bound to be stained shades of dark pink and purple by the time Marco’s done with him. Jean bites his lip and lets his fingers curl in a dark, ebony mess of hair that had been grown out a bit over the past year. The older male takes it even further, daring to tweak and lick at the hardened pink buds on his friend’s chest, receiving something akin to a squeal in response.

It’s not long before Jean has him pinned to the wall with all the intentions to finish what Marco started. He teases by giving soft little touches to freckled thighs, and then wraps a hand around Marco’s erection, slowly giving him the pleasure he wants. Jean flashes him a coy grin as he notes that he’s biting his lip again and letting out little pants and moans, something that adorns him and makes him look _so_ fucking attractive.

Jean knows exactly what Marco wants, so he complies and gives it to him because he deserves it. Being walked in on while you’re masturbating is a pretty embarrassing thing to go through, so why not cover it up with a blowjob and forget all about it?

A few fast strokes tease Marco’s cock before Jean kisses the tip, looking up at him with almost innocent eyes before daring to lick at the sensitive area. Marco stifles a guttural moan, and his hard-working hands automatically curl in the latter male’s hair, guiding him along as he teases the shaft with his tongue and finally reaches the head again.

Jean decides that it’s time, so his fingers grab the base of Marco’s member before he takes it as far as it can go into that sweet mouth of his. Broken curses dare to escape the freckled man’s mouth as his cock is taken in nice and deep, but not embarrassingly far enough so that Jean is coughing and sputtering.

The auburn-haired commander reaches down to stroke his own needy erection, and something about it is just dirty and lewd. Marco wants to correct him by grabbing his hand, putting it where it belongs, and finally giving him the pounding he deserves. He can see that Jean’s just as impatient as he is by the way he’s pleasuring himself.

Jean gets the notion and wets Marco’s cock one last time with an eager tongue, before steadying himself on his feet and planting another soft kiss on his lover’s cheek.

"My turn," He demands, bringing one of Marco’s hands up to his mouth and lovingly kissing his fingers, a trail of saliva connecting them. He then guides that same hand to where it belongs on his backside. "Don't think I can wait any longer."

Marco doesn't complain as he spins Jean around, making sure he’s up against the wall, and starts to tease his tight entrance with two wet digits. It shouldn’t be extremely tough for Jean, considering he’s partaken in fingering himself as a means of getting release. The first time they’d ever done something like this was the night Wall Rose was patched up. It was just fooling around and sharing a few kisses, but it meant the world to them at the time. This time, it’s much, much more different. It somehow means a lot more. Maybe it’s because they’ve wanted it for so damn long.

Jean’s fist clenches, clinging to the wall as Marco slips another finger into him. It’s a lot deeper this time, and he can tell that Marco’s trying to turn him into a mess. It works, especially when he’s whispering dirty things into Jean’s ear in that husky voice of his.

"Take me, Marco.." The younger male practically _begs_ , his ass backing into Marco’s fingers in a needy way.

At this point, Marco just smirks, because he knows he’s won. He’s won Jean, and he feels like he’s won the whole entire fucking world.

Without warning, he bends Jean over. Marco slicks his member with spit once more before pushing into the tight entrance below him. It still is pretty damn tight, but it does insane things to his cock and drives him wild.

Jean’s letting out little hitched breaths and whimpers, and the latter male just wishes he could see his face right now. Beads of sweat are probably running down his forehead, and maybe there’s even a few loose strands of hair clinging to it. His mouth is probably agape in some beautiful way, kiss-swollen lips prominent as ever. He probably looks gorgeous.

Marco bites down on his defined shoulder, and it’s his way of sort of claiming Jean. Damn right he wants everyone to know what they’ve been doing and who Jean really belongs to. Determined hands wrap around his waist, and before he can even plead for more, Marco’s fucking him even harder.

He knows for sure when he’s found that one special spot within, because Jean’s nearly melting, gyrating his hips in a way that Marco never thought he could. He even dares to reach down and pump his own leaking cock, and they know they’re screwed at that moment because the water seems to cease being hot right then and there. How much time had they spent in the shower? Hours move to minutes and days turn into weeks when these two are together, so we’ll never know for sure.

Both could really care less about the water, because their warmth is enough to keep them going. Marco’s gained fast momentum, thrusting powerfully into the male below him, hands on his backside for support. Jean loves the feeling of the warm embrace he's receiving right now, but doesn't say anything. He loves the feeling of those warm breaths on his neck and the little hitched whispers which are pouring into his ears. Jean knows he's close, because at that moment it feels like everything is too much. His sensations are going berserk.

When he comes, it’s long and hard and it ends up all over his stomach and fingers. It’s a lot more than he usually has to deal with. He might even dare to say he saw stars when it happened, but he's not the kind that typically uses corny allusions when talking about sex. He guesses Marco just has that kind of effect on him.

Marco releases, filling him up so that he’s an even stickier hot mess before pulling out. He adores seeing Jean that way, and he often falls victim to catching sinful glimpses of him when he's panting and sweating from all the heavy training they have to do. It takes a moment for them to come down from their high, and they share one last sloppy kiss. Even though the water’s no longer hot enough, they both rinse off to the best of their ability and get out of there.

After the whole ordeal, the truth is that Jean is still tired as fuck and it’s more than he bargained for, but he can’t complain. They dry off together, and tonight, there’s a little bit of a change in routine for Jean. Tonight, he’s sleeping in Commander Bodt’s bed. Marco doesn't care about the strange looks he gets when he has to carry a dozing Jean almost bridal-style to his room, a small smile creeping onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> k just gonna leave you guys with that  
> rest of this thing is up to your lovely minds  
> comments and love are mucho apreciado


End file.
